


Nightmare

by Jukebox Hero (LucysPromDress)



Series: My Destiel Promptober 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Casifer, Hell, Illusions, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/Jukebox%20Hero
Summary: Dean is unwillingly visiting the pit again, this time he's with Lucifer. What does he want?This is for Nanowrimo Destiel Promptober Day 3. The prompts are: Bait and Doorway





	Nightmare

This place looked too familiar; the trees, the ground, and dirt around him, even the silent breeze that blew the foul-smelling air around him, Dean recognized. He knew almost immediately where he was and knew he couldn't -  _ shouldn't _ \- be back there. Not again. Dean's body tensed as he scanned the area around him, looking for movement, waiting without a weapon for a leviathan or vampire or some toothy monster to appear out of nowhere and swoop in on him for the kill. He paused and he waited, poised and ready to fight, but nothing.

None came.

Dean ran a rough hand across his face and through his hair. He was drunk, that had to be it, he spent most of his days that way lately anyway, struggling in the shallow waters at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. He was drunk and dreaming this - hallucinating it - there was no way he was back in Purgatory. It was too quiet and too still, and a little too manufactured for this to be real.

The sound of a single person clapping broke the illusion, and Dean reached around his back for his gun only to feel an empty space un his waistband where it was supposed to be. Around him, there were bars, flames licking up the bars, but no real heat that wasn't generated by his fear. He immediately took up a defensive stance, fist poised and at the ready as he waited for the next illusion to be revealed. This though - it didn't feel like a dream or something created… this felt like Hell, and more specifically, Lucifer's cage.

"I am  _ so _ proud," an almost familiar sardonic voice sounded behind Dean, causing him to immediately spin around toward the source. "I almost expected you to lose your mind for a little while in Purgatory, but I am pleasantly surprised that you figured it out in a few seconds. Very - unexpected, but in a good way. If you were still a ruthless demon you and I might make quite the team."

Dean didn't respond. The face, head tilted slightly, big blue eyes and just a hint of scruff, the messy dark hair, the familiar trench-coat it all nearly shattered Dean's heart into pieces. He had to get it together; Lucifer was reading his mind, taking whatever he could to use against him. Giving the devil more ammo to use against him wasn't a good idea. He didn't need any more than he already had, and Lucifer had a lot, so Dean cleared his mind and tried to block him as best he could.

"How did you manage to pull me down here?" Dean asked instead. Lucifer was smiling faintly at him, blue eyes reflecting the flickering firelight around them, and Dean hated his guts. Those eyes weren't his, they belonged to another angel,  _ his  _ angel. "We needed a witch and a spell when we came here before, neither of which are present in your happy home."

Shrugging, Lucifer walked towards Dean, folding his arms over his chest. "I've spent a lot of time in Castiel," Lucifer said. "What's it been, two years up there now since you couldn't separate Castiel and me, so you locked us in here?" Dean stepped away from Lucifer, out of his way, back nearly against the bars. "It seems that dear old dad gave our wayward angel more powers than anyone thought one of the times he resurrected and fixed him. And your bond - the strength of it was a complete surprise. Did you know he can find and go to you anywhere in the world, even with those things on your ribs?"

Dean gave a hard swallow as he moved again, further away from Lucifer, who might have been advancing on him or not, he couldn't tell. Lucifer was all over the place, both verbally and physically. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction or an answer, and the look Lucifer gave him told Dean he already knew that.

"So what does that have to do with me? Did you want some company?"

"You are a pleasant conversationalist, Dean, and my little brother would be thrilled to have his true love at his side again, and I know it's killing you to not have your boyfriend close, but no. I'm afraid I have other plans for you," he paused and took a step closer to Dean. "I have to know, though. Do you ever feel guilty - even a little bit, making the choice you did?"

Dean wanted to punch him, to drag him through the cage, and use everything he had learned from Alistair his first time in the pit, but he knew he couldn't. Whatever he did to Lucifer, he did to Cas, and he wasn't even going to entertain the idea. 

"I did what I had to do. What Cas would have wanted me to do."

"Castiel was -  _ is _ \- the selfless sort, he would have told you to choose your brother over him, but that's not really what he wanted. He suffers in here, I make sure of it. The little dreams I make him have, the beach vacations with you, the pretty little domestic times in the kitchen, - and then you turning a gun on yourself. Or using an angel blade on him. He suffers. I make sure that I put it on replay for him, give him something to do while he's trapped in there."

Lucifer was a bastard. Dean already knew it, but he couldn't help the unbidden thought. Nor could he help the ones that came of Cas, how he missed him, how his angel had felt beneath his fingertips, how he had tasted... and what he must be going through now. Dean gave a hard swallow and waited until he knew the crack in his voice would be gone. 

"So what is it, Lucifer? Do you want me to be your vessel? Walk you out of here with you and leave Cas behind to rot here? Because that's not gonna happen. I'm strong - I'm not your perfect vessel, but I'm in the family, I'll hold for a long, long time. And I'm willing to deal."

Lucifer stared at him for what felt like ages, Dean could tell he was considering what Dean had just said, the offer he had made. Sam could free them with the spell used to trap Lucifer, all Dean had to do was tell him to do it.

"Oh no, not at all," Dean's mouth fell open a bit in shock as Lucifer continued. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to send you straight back home when I'm done. You see, your brother would do anything for you." As he spoke, Lucifer waved a hand and pinned Dean to the back of the cage so he couldn't move. "And I've been making him have these dreams about me again lately, and that's rekindled a feeling that I haven't had in a long time. I want to kill him. Tear him apart. Finally get rid of one Winchester thorn in my ass. But I can't reach out and touch him like I can you. It's been frustrating, really, until Castiel's deep thoughts showed me the way. All I had to do was get you here and tell Sammy about it." he smiled. "Check and check."

As expected, Dean was struggling fruitlessly against his invisible restraints when Sam was mentioned, trying everything he could to separate his back from the bars. "You're using me as bait, you son of a bitch," Dean's movements slowed to a stop, and he started laughing. "But you know Sam won't come. He won't fall for this. He's not that stupid. He knows to let me go if something like this happens."

Lucifer looked like he was going to say something to rebut Dean, maybe to aggravate him more, but before he could utter a single syllable, Sam's voice rang out around them, and Dean started his struggles again, his efforts redoubled this time.

"Dean?" Sam called out, feet from the cage. "Dean, where are you?"

Grinning, Lucifer looked over at Dean, "You were saying?"

"Take me," Dean said. "Let Cas go, let Sam go. I won't fight. I'll say yes, and we can ride off into the sunset together. Please. Come on."

Before he could say anything else, Sam appeared near the bars, and without hesitation, Lucifer snapped his fingers and brought Sam inside too. The last thing he saw was the angry look on his brother's face and the amused light in Lucifer's blue eyes.

"Thanks for your help, Dean, but your services are no longer needed." 

_ Snap. _

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammatical errors/punctuation/general wtfness in any of my works will be fixed very soon! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Updated 2-28-2020


End file.
